


Oristion Drabbles

by spicedrobot



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sign Language, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 08:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicedrobot/pseuds/spicedrobot
Summary: Short AUs about our cute robo children as requested by anons on Tumblr (RIP).





	1. Flowershop AU

It is not unusual to see an omnic-owned shop in Numbani. What is unusual is this particular shop’s contents: small, but homey, lined wall to wall in gorgeous, flowering plants glimmering in the light through its glass ceiling.

Efi tugs Orisa into the store, instantly enamored by all the bright, natural foliage. Orisa is more hesitant. Places like this often were too cramped for her to maneuver, but the rows between are the perfect size, perplexing her for a few moments.

“I wonder if that’s the owner! Hello!”

Orisa hovers as Efi advances upon the omnic several feet away who beeps at her greeting and animatedly begins to chat. Orisa’s never seen anything like them: moss and blooms living in the seams of their body, a beautiful yellow drop of a bird nesting on their shoulder. It should be unhygienic, should negatively affect their systems, but that doesn’t even cross her mind. Instead, a single word blooms as her vents threaten to steam.

 _Beautiful_.


	2. Human AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human AU.

They never speak out loud, but Orisa prefers their quiet conversations. Life in Numbani had been a loud, boisterous time, the sights and sounds exhilarating but at times overwhelming.

She finds Bastion overlooking the cliffs on the watchpoint. They track the tendrils of the sun’s dying light that paints the horizon hazy yellows and pinks. The waves crash far below them, a constant, comforting sound.

They turn when she approaches, their neutral expression brightening as she sits next to them.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” She signs. Ganymede returns to Bastion as she always does, settling on their shoulder as they respond.

“It is. I never got to see sights like this when I was younger.” Bastion signs.

Orisa takes them in one detail at a time. Pale blond hair, like it was baked in the sun, their eye bright blue like the sky, the other scarred and lost to the war that still wakes them with nightmares. Olive skin lined with ancient injuries, one arm synthetic, weaponized long ago. They’ve started lining its divots with wildflowers when they have the time, covering old pains.

“Neither did I.”

Bastion smiles, whistles a few notes that Ganymede repeats, bumping their cheek before taking off again.

A weight settles on Orisa’s hand, and the comforting shadow of the other falls over her like a blanket.

“I never got to do this either,” they smile mischievously as they kiss her, earning a small squeal.

“Trickster,” she mumbles against scarred lips, pushing them into the flowing grass and stealing a few kisses of her own.


	3. Flowershop AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gentle allusion to PTSD in this chapter. Human AU.

Orisa hates escorting Bastion out of class. They are kind and quiet for the most part, her friend, her _best_ friend, but she flushes to think of admitting it aloud. Yet sometimes loud, sudden noises, bright flashes of color, unwanted touch sends them into a sickly frenzy that requires them to leave.

Bastion holds onto her hall monitor sash as they walk down the halls to the nurse’s office. They don’t look at her, their good eye focused on the floor.

“Do you want to talk about it?” She asks.

They shake their head. Orisa worries her lip.

“Did you watch the newest _Sentai Go!_ stream last night?”

It takes a moment, but they nod, a wan smile tugging at their lips.

“I really love the newest villain! His black and green faceplate is so cool. Seems like he will be a good match for Green Sentai. What do you think?”

Bastion’s smile grows, the tiredness in their eye fading into something more mischievous. They make a few kissing sounds.

“That is not what I meant. You are betraying our OTP!”

She turns to watch them sign.

“An OT3? But…” Orisa frowns. “Bringing a villain into such a loving relationship…”

They sign.

“Excitement? Is that really necessary?”

Bastion continues laying into her, coming back to themselves the longer they talk.

“No, I am _not_ vanilla.”

Their laughter echoes all the way to the nurse’s office.


End file.
